Purple Blood
by XcheshireXprincessX
Summary: Rainbow Dreams Book 1. Asce is a high matinence,Homosexual who has just been transferred to a school in Malibu. Gabe is a antisocial homophobic who happens to be gay.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue

.

Send me off on the morning breeze so far away from here  
feel me rise in the strength I've found inside the warm embracing air  
I'm moving slow  
Like a glacier melting  
Watch me dissipate  
I searched for love in an empty world  
But all I found was hate

Worth Dying For-Rise Against

.

Love.

Four simple letters.

One simple word.

Such a huge meaning.

Love is a word that expresses ones undying affection for someone else that they hold dear. It expresses a need to feel, hold, smell, taste, and lose yourself in the one you love. We live for the feeling of such undying bliss, and for those of us who are in love that person's essence is our drug; passion is what keeps us going.

In the heat of our bliss we lose all sense of what's around us and all we can manage to focus on is the person in front of us, the only person that matters, especially then.

People write about love so often but it is impossible to describe in words the intense feeling of love, the intense feeling of being in love with, in you definition, the most perfect person in the world. And when you lose that person your whole world falls apart because that's when you realize that one person is all you needed, all you'll ever need. To lose that person is like having your heart ripped from your chest then left on the floor with you still alive until you bleed to death.

But nothing could be as gut-wrenching then to have your dearly beloved mad at you. The pure agony of not being able to look in your lovers eyes without receiving a piercing glare, could most definitely kill you.

Love is a hard and agonizing thing but you suffer through it for that one person you love.


	2. Chapter 1 If only I Knew the Key

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

There exists a melody that  
just might change your mind  
Oh! If only I knew the key to  
sing to make you mine

I Saw it on Your Keyboard-Hellogoodbye

.

"Listen up delinquents! We have a new student." MY new teacher stood at the front of the room as she introduced me. I walked into the classroom filled with clones. All of them looked so bright and happy and so morbidly the same.

"This is umm… 'Ask' Cyrille."

"It's pronounced 'Ash'; it's French so it's pronounced nothing like A-S-C-E should be." I started to hear the murmurs about my clothing and my hair and my choice to wear eyeliner despite my being a guy.

Perhaps purple skinny jeans weren't a great choice for first day attire. But I thought that at least one person would have a dreadful hair obsession, and had spent 3 hours this morning shampooing, conditioning, lightly gelling, than spiking the back of their hair to perfection. Apparently not.

"Right, sorry. So, students, Asce has transferred from France. He's just moved here, so please try to make him feel welcome. Asce, please tell us about yourself."

Oh yay.

"My name is Asce Cyrille. I'm 16 years old. I moved to San Francisco at the beginning of the school year, but was kicked out of my first school halfway through the year, and now, here I am." Stuck in a Malibu boarding school because my parents are tired of dealing with me. "My birthday is June 14th. My favorite color is purple. II play bass, and sing in a band, and I absolutely HATE you all. So, leave me alone, and we'll get along fine. "

After I finished, I saw a boy I hadn't seen before lift his head up. He had amazing emerald eyes, heavily lined with black eyeliner, and face-eating hair. The first non-clone I've seen all day.

"Please sit in the back next to Gabriel." Please be the boy with the black hair, please be the boy with the black hair, please be the boy with the black hair. "He's the one with the black hair and bored attitude," the teacher added.

HELL, YES!

I smiled to myself as I walked down the hall, forcing myself not to skip. As I walked past the fourth row, someone grabbed my sleeve. I looked down to see one of the blond-girl clones.

"So, like, are you single?" she said in a sickly sweet bubbly voice.

She couldn't be serious, yet she keeps smiling and batting her eyelashes at me like she's brain dead. She probably is; all that hairspray can kill you.

"I'm sorry. I don't date bimbos," I stated as I finished walking to my desk. I sat down next to Gabriel, and he looked up at me.

I grinned and held out my hand. "Name's Asce."

He raised an eyebrow, and then put his head back down. "You know, this school requires uniform," he droned, his voice slightly muffled his arm. And I'm sure it doesn't include obnoxious purple skinny jeans."

Oh, great. Not only does he ignore me, but now he's insulting me as well.

"Is there a problem with them?" I asked.

"Well, besides the fact that they scream, 'I'm a homo, beat the shit out of me, no, there's no problem," he replied simply. Must not beat the hell out of him, must not beat the hell out of him. I'll just change the subject.

So I blurted, "You have really pretty eyes." I slapped my hand over my mouth. Bad subject. Gabriel's head snapped up and he looked over at me.

"What?" he asked. Obviously not believing what he just heard.

"Nothing. I never said anything!" I denied as I looked away, and hoped he would just drop the subject.

"Whatever." Gabriel put his head back down.

...

"Mr. Cyrille!" the teacher screeched. My head shot up from my desk as I heard my name yelled. "Now that you're awake, would you mind answering the question on the board?"

Aw, crap. I fell asleep again.

I looked at the board, seeing an equation that was written from one end of the board to the other end. I looked at it for a couple more seconds before answering, "72.39284 squared." I swear I saw the teacher's brain implode. Poor guy, it wasn't his fault I can do problem like that in my head so easily. I heard Gabe chuckle next to me.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that. But please come and solve the problem on the board so we mere mortals can understand what the hell you just did." I rolled my eyes and walked up to the front of the room. I went to the board and completed the problem and walked back.

As I passed the blond in the fourth row again she slipped something into my hand. I sat down at my desk before I opened the crumpled piece of paper to reveal a note that contained:

555-7645

CALL ME!

-Lacie

I scoffed at the implication that I would ever commit such a horrendous act of self-destruction. I pulled out the lighter I had in my pocket and sent the little piece of paper into a burning inferno. And yes it was in the middle of class and no, I didn't get caught. I let the paper burn a bit before I dropped it on the ground and stomped on it a few times till the flame died down and left naught but the crispy remains of a failed flirting attempt.

I picked up the paper and looked at Lacie to see her on the verge of tears. I winked and blew her a kiss before turning back to Gabriel and seeing him trying not to laugh. I'm glad to see he is enjoying the little performance I put on for him.

"That was fucking awesome." He muttered to me. It seems he's finally starting to like me. So how mad will he get when he finds out we have to share a dorm…


	3. Chapter 2 I'd Rather Feel Pain

**A/N: so here is the seconed chapter of the story that took me 4EVER to type even though i had already written it...i'm so lazy....**

**For anybody that has read Blood Sweat and Tears i am going to make a sequal, but i don't have any ideas so if you have any it woulld be much apreciated if you could tell me.**

**Okay, so even though this has nothing to do with either of my stories, I was wondering if anybody knew a good mpreg cuz i can't find one and i'd like to read one(It's one of my FanFic cravings right now...)**

**XOXO**

**~Cheshire**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

~.~

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

_**Three Days Grace- Pain**_

.~

"What the hell do you mean you can't change the dorm assignments?" Gabe yelled at the school receptionist. Poor girl it's not her fault he hates me so. In case you're a little confused (or blond) I told Gabe we were in the same dorm and he flipped. So then he dragged me all the way down here to complain.

Or something like that I was still freaking out over the fact that he threatened to kill me in my sleep.

"Don't yell it's not helping your situation." I stated from behind the new issue of _Teen Vogue_. "Hey do you prefer blue of black?"

"Why the hell does it matter?" Gabe spun around to face me.

The How-to-Know-if-your-Right-for-Him quiz wants to know. "No reason, never mind." I'll just put down black and…what do you know! We're perfect for each other!

"Do you _see _why I can't live with him?" Geez, again with the damned yelling…

"Temper, temper darling."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry Mr. Valentine there is no available dorm at the moment but if any open up I'll let you know." She looked so scared of him.

Gabe growled in frustration and stormed out of the office. I followed him, still clutching the magazine.

"I'm gonna borrow this 'kay?" I said to the receptionist.

"Oh would you stop whining, it's not that big of a deal." I said as I followed Gabe to a table located in a deserted part of the school.

"It is a big deal! And it's a big deal because it means I have to see you all the time.

"Aww c'mon I thought we were just starting to get past this whole you hate me thing. Why the hell do you hate me so much anyway?" I sat down next to Gade at the picnic table.

"I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore if I was nice to you that one time. And why do you like me so much?" Gabe pushed me off the bench, I just got back up and sat down next to him again and when he tried to push me off again I grabbed his hand, bent his fingers back, and twisted his arm around.

He screeched in pain as I replied, "I asked first."

Alright, alright, you win, you win! Let me GO!"I let his arm go with a triumphant grin on my face that faded the second his fist collided with my face. I tackled him to the ground. Thank whatever gods are out there that was no one there.

"Your right, I do win." I quickly pecked him on the lips before standing back up then got up and sat down at the other end of the picnic table.

"Did you just fucking KISS me??"

"Why, whatever are you talking about Gabe? Would you like me to kiss you?" I plastered an innocent look on my face and Gabe just glared back at me. He sat down at the other side of the bench; I congratulated myself on a job well done.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." Gabe raised his eyebrow in confusion when I asked the question.

"Why?"

"Just wanna know more about my new roomie is all." I placed my chin atop my folded hands and smiled at him.

"My full name is Gabriel Harrow Valentine, I'm sixteen years old and I'm from San Diego California. I have an older sister who is 18 and graduating this year, her name is Isabelle Anne Valentine. We were sent to this school so our parents didn't have to deal with us. My favorite color is green and I love music and I hate cooking, people, this school, and YOU!"

The smile fell from my face. "Ouch."

"Now where the hell is my sister?"

"Gabie baby! I finally found you I've been looking everywhere!" A raven haired girl ran up to our table waving franticly. No doubt it was Isabelle.

"It's about time you got here." Gabe's sister sat down next to him and threw her arms around him in a tight sisterly hug. "Ow, ow, choking can't breathe." Isabelle let go with no apology.

"So Gabe aren't you going to introduce your new boyfriend to your sister?" Gabe looked at me with a dagger like glance and threw one of his tater-tots at me. I caught it in my mouth and winked at him.

"You are NOT my boyfriend, got it?" He replied as he kicked me under the table. Isabelle laughed at his comically red face.

"Well according to your face you want me to be." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and just earned myself another tater-tot in the face.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid asshole." Gabe jumped up from the table and stormed away.

"Gabe! Get back here!" Isabelle ran after him and I just sat there in a sort of shock.

* * *

~MEMORY~

"_You worthless piece of shit!" Dishes crashing and shattering. Shards of glass digging into his skin. Cutting, slicing, piercing, and ripping his skin and his sanity._

_She's yelling again. Yelling, yelling, yelling about his worthlessness, his pathetic selfishness. He knows he is a mistake, a flaw in nature, but he can't help it._

_"How could you do this to me again?" So loud, almost a high pitched shriek. Why was she so loud, so violent?_

* * *

"Asce! What the fuck did you do to yourself?" I snapped my eyes open from the light doze I was in to see Gabe standing in front of me. It took a few seconds to process what the fuck was going on…shit! I looked down to see my slashed wrist, the newly drawn blood trickling over all the old scars.

After Gabe had run away I walked around the campus before finding this secluded little oak tree. I had managed to fall asleep after the release, and now my nasty little habit had been discovered. Fuck.

"Nothin" I said as a last desperate attempt of a cover up. But alas, Gabe didn't buy it and instead of leaving me alone he pulled what looked like a gym towel from his bag and wrapped my arm with it.

"You're a fucking asshole." He yanked me of the ground then growled in frustration at me. I opened my mouth to apologize but was shut up with a resounding slap.

"BITCH!" I yelled as I moved my jaw up in down trying to get the feeling back.

"I just saved your life asshole. Come on, I'm taking you back to the dorm." I tried to walk forward and ended up almost fainting. Gabe grabbed me before I hit the ground and supported my weight.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"Ummm…three days ago." I coughed out nervously, knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT? How the hell did that happen?"

"Long flight, long day, shit happens." I shrugged and he rolled his eyes and we both continued to walk towards the dorms.

I took little under ten minutes to get back seeing as we were all the way on the other side of the campus.

When we stepped inside the dorm I saw a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall in front of an amazing black leather sofa. The carpet was black and as I went farther into the dorm and saw a small kitchenette with black and white checkered tile. On the other side of the dorm there were two doors on opposite sides of the wall. I assumed those to be the bedrooms.

"I have a question." I said as I sat on the plush couch.

"Shoot, asshole." Gabe sat on the black coffee table right across from me.

"You didn't seem very squeamish when you went near my arm. Most people scream and run away shouting 'FREAK!' Why didn't you care?" Gabe pulled up his white uniform sleeves and showed me his arms. "Oh."

"I used to cut. Seeing the scars on your arms makes me feel more…human, I guess. Does bring up some bad memories though." I clasped his arm and ran my thumb up and down the scars. It was weird to know it was someone else's beautiful arms filled with remnants of every bad day in their life, and not mine. Gabe snatched his arm away the moved over to one of the two bedroom doors.

"This is your room. Your stuffs' already in here and if you need anything let me know, I have to go out to dinner with Isabelle so she can complain about another failed relationship." I stood up and fought the rising nausea all the way over to my bed.

"Could you possibly open the purple suitcase over there and hand me my fluffy purple blanket and pillow?"

"They're all purple dumbass."

"The hard one that has a clasp opening." I caught the blanket and pillow as he threw them at me and cocooned myself in the blanket. "Thank You."

"What's with all the purple by the way?"

"I like it; it's kind of a forgotten color. Did you know there are no words that rhyme with orange, purple, or silver?"

"Thank you for that waste of 10 seconds of my life. I'm going back to class now."

"Did you know a pregnant goldfish is called a twit."

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?"

"No reason, I just love to waste your time…and I'm a little anemic, okay a lot anemic."

"GOODBYE!" I smiled as Gabe slammed my bedroom door. I pulled my blanket over my head and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the sound of Gabe's footsteps as he walked out the front door.


	4. Chapter 3 When You Dream of Home

YAY! I finally finished it! It is a bit confusing but it's supposed to be so suck it up and deal.

I apologize to those who find the charactes changing their moods or opinions often, but thats how they are supposed to be

* * *

Chapter 3

_Will your system be alright  
When you dream of home tonight?  
There is no message we're receiving  
Let me know is your heart still beating_

_**The Killers- Human**_

I wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. I am shaking and in excruciating pain. I shoot out of my bed and start to tear apart my room; I look for a knife or something sharp. Tearing apart my bags I find nothing, I then run into the living room and straight to the kitchen. I rip out all the drawers looking for something to end this, this horrid pain caused by the memories of before.

"FUCK!" I see a locked cabinet and know then that Gabe had come back sometime and locked up everything I could hurt myself with. I pull at the cabinet doors, but they don't come lose. A sob of frustration and pain escapes past my lips. Then an idea comes to my mind. To my room I run, clumsily knocking down anything in my path. I run into the bathroom that adjoins the room and promptly smash the mirror with my fist.

I laugh as I clutch a piece of glass off the floor and into my wrists, cutting a bit too deeply, at least three times. I scream at the pain than fall to my knees as the relief sets in, than finally I fall onto the sea of glass that covered the bathroom floor. My world goes black as the blood soaks my reflection so I can no longer see my cut up face.

* * *

Gabriel's P.O.V

"Bye Isabelle. I'll see you later, kay?" I hugged my sister goodbye before walking into the dorm that I now shared with my weird ass French roommate. I liked the guy, don't get me wrong, but he drove me a little fucking crazy.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face then called Asce's name…no reply. I called again and there was still nothing. That's when I saw the trail of destruction leading form Asce's room to the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" I walked into Asce's room to see an empty bed an closed bathroom door. Thoughts started to creep into my head, horrid thoughts of where Asce was and what he had done.

I walked tentatively towards the bathroom door. I grasped the doorknob nervously, not sure if I wanted to open it. The blood I saw seeping out below the crack of the door convinced me to yank the door outward.

"Oh my god." I whispered then dropped to my knees in front of a bleeding Asce. "Asce! Asce! Fuck, wake up you dumbass." I hissed as the broken pieces of blood covered mirror dug into my knees as I shifted to dig my cell out of my pocket. I dialed the number then held it up to my ear, waiting desperately for someone to answer.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

Memory

_"Gabriel what did you do?" Isabelle asked as calmly as she could when she came into my room, no doubt seeing my blood stained pants and shirt as well as my slashed wrists. _

_I looked up at her with dead eyes. "They're yelling because of me again." Every night it was the same thing, my parents were always yelling at each other. It had been this way ever since I had come out and told them I was gay. I guess it's just what happens when you parents are the biggest Catholics the world has ever known and you're cursed with this…this…_disease.

_I had broken their hearts already by refusing to go to church and telling them I did _not_ believe in God. The homosexuality nearly killed my mother, she sent me to the priest, a psychiatrist, and even a fucking exorcist. My parents hated me and I tore apart our family as they argued about what to do with me. _

_The cutting took away the pain, and when they finally sent me away to boarding school in Miami I promised myself that I would make my self better. I'd never fall in love with a guy, even though I would never fall in love with a women either._

* * *

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in annoyance as I sat in the chair by the bed of Asce's hospital bed. I have no idea why I'm still here. I wish to hate the boy but I can't fucking leave him.

Not when I know how alone he must feel.

I've been through it and I never would have been able to get through it without my sister. Asce has nobody, no matter what is wrong, I can't let him suffer like this.

"How long have you been here?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the raspy voice speak out. Asce was sitting up weakly in his bed, rubbing at the bandages on his arms.

"A couple hours maybe, I don't really know." I sighed again and let my head fall back against the chair again. I need a nap.

"Why? You don't need to be here; quite frankly I didn't expect you to even care." My head shot back up, I glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"But as it happens to be, I do care. I have no idea why and I really don't wish to. But I do. And I wouldn't leave you here in a hospital room knowing your fucking suicidal Asce."

"I'm not suicidal. I like life. Just not all the time."

"Well what was so fucking bad that you had to go to such desperate measures as smashing out your mirror?" I was yelling now, and standing up.

"It's none of your fucking business! And if all you wanted was to know why my life is so fucking pathetic, then you can leave! I'm not telling you shit!" He was yelling know too, and I swear I could see tears brimming his eyes. Fuck I made him cry.

"Hey! Stop it both of you! This isn't getting anywhere!" Isabelle walked into the room with a bouquet of roses. I fell back into my chair.

"What's with the flowers?" I grumbled.

"They're for Asce, I figured that you weren't going to get him any so I got him some." She walked over and handed them to Asce. He took them with a small smile.

"Why the fuck did you get him flowers you don't even know him?"

"Yes, but you like him, don't you?"

I let out a small laugh. "Hardly."

"Neither of you need to be here, so get the fuck out." Asce said from his bed, he was now lying with his arm covering his eyes. The flowers were thrown on the bedside table.

"C'mon Gabe, let's go." Isabelle started to walk out and when she tried to pull me out I shook off her arm.

"I need to talk to him, I'll be right there" She nodded and left.

"What do you wish to talk about? Enlighten me, please." Asce said in a sarcastic tone that implied he was done dealing with me. Well to fucking bad, I wasn't done with him. I walked over to where he was laying and after a few moments hesitation, I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 4 My First Time

Chapter 4

_Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin...  
__**The Used- I Caught Fire (in your eyes)**_

Asce's P.O.V

"I'm confused Valentine."

"Oh, good god. Not this conversation again." Gabe slammed his locker and continued to walk down the hall, away from me.

"Yes, this conversation again." I followed after him. "Because I can't figure out why when I all but threw myself at you, you rejected me. Then when I ended up in the hospital you suddenly gave a damn about me. But wait! In comes Isabelle and you go ice queen again. And when she _leaves_, you fucking kiss me. It makes me believe that if I beat the crap out of you, you'll have sex with me."

Gabe paused and turned back around to face me. "I don't like you."

"See there we go again. Back to the hating! But if you hate me so much why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Because…well…I…just…SHUT UP!" I pulled Gabe out of the hallway rush and into a little alcove like area. When I was convinced that no one could see us I mashed my lips against his.

"If you can tell me honestly to my face that you didn't enjoy that without hesitating, I'll leave you alone. If you can't, then stop saying you hate me. It hurts." I looked down at Gabe to see his face completely red.

"Please don't do this." He pushed me away.

"Why not Gabriel? _You_ fucking kissed _me_! So really, you brought it upon yourself."

"I do like you! That's the problem Asce, it's so...wrong, for me to like you the way I do!"

"Oh please, don't tell me you're a fucking homophobe! You can't be!"

"I'm not. I just don't want to be gay. I am. But I fucking wish I wasn't Asce. I ruined my family. I've messed up everything." Gabe became quieter and slid down to the floor with his head in his hands. I heard small sobs coming from him and I knelt down in front of him.

"I'm sorry. But just because your parents don't understand you, doesn't mean you have to obey their every whim."

"How did you know the problem is parents?"

"That doesn't matter. Look, Gabe, my point is that your _parents_ aren't here, so...embrace your dark side, yeah." The last part I whispered huskily into my little Gabriel's ear. And it definitely elicited a response from him. He looked up at me with analyzing eyes and just stared at my Cheshire Cat grin before he pretty much fucking mauled me. Mashing his lips against mine, he barely managed to pull us both up and shove us into the janitor's closet conveniently located behind us.

I pinned him against the door when it closed and muttered into his ear, "Now this, Gabriel Harrow Valentine, is the Dark Side. I hope you enjoy your stay."

We were stumbling into our classroom (me still with the wide smile on my face and Gabe looking like a tomato, he was so red) only ten minutes later.

"Mr. Cyrille, Mr. Valentine. I will not inquire as to where you were, but I would like you to know that you _will_ be joining me for detention after school." Our teacher said from where he was still writing on the board.

"Of course sir, I would not expect any different. May I say, I look forward to our time together after school?" I said as we walked back to our seats. The walk to the back included a few under-the-breath mutters of, "Fag."

"Flattery is getting you nowhere."

"Didn't expect it to." I sat down and Gabe plopped himself down next to me. About three minutes later I got bored. So I ripped out a sheet of paper from my notebook and wrote:

You are very vocal you know

I slid the paper over to Gabe and counted up to five before I felt the punch to my arm. I smirked and grabbed the paper that was slid back towards me.

Thus a conversation ensued:

You're an ass

No, no dear, I believe you're supposed to say "My ass is yours."

I am about three seconds away from beating you into the ground

Tut, tut, such cruel words to the one who just pounded you into the janitors closet wall. I thought you loved me

That doesn't mean you don't piss me off

It was about here I ended the note passing, as the teacher was walking by. I smiled innocently at him as he walked by then slipped the note into my back pocket as he passed.

After another ten minutes, I was bored again. So I decided what harm could playing a little game with Gabriel be?

I slipped my hand onto his thigh. He jumped at the contact and I tried (and failed) to hide my smile behind my hand. I slid my hand further and was stopped right before I hit his crotch area by a tight death grip.

"Asce, what the fuck do you think your _doing_?" Gabe mutter-yelled between his clenched teeth. My grin just widened and I pulled my hand free before grabbing his groin, receiving a small jump and squeak from Gabe. We were sitting at a science lab bench type table thingy so no one could see what I was doing under the table when they all looked our way.

"Asce sto-AH!" I all but slammed my head down on the desk when laughter consumed me. His expression was fucking priceless. I continued to palm the slowly forming bulge in his pants, I nearly died when he let out a small whimper and let his head fall onto the table. He had given up on trying to remove my hand seeing as it was a futile effort, and spent more of his time trying to keep himself in check and not let out any of the whimpers and moans that I could see he was holding in.

I quietly unbuttoned his pants when the teacher turned off the lights and started some video on parasites. Gabe tried to stop me again but I ignored his hand and I continued on to pump him.

He breathing soon became labored and I could tell he was nearing his climax. When I was certain he was on the edge of release, I removed my hand and re-buttoned his jeans. He glared over at me and I just smiled and licked his pre-come off of my hands.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Okay, okay I'm sorry, just stop HITTING me!" as soon as we had gotten twenty feet outside of the classroom Gabe had begun to hit me, VERY hard I might add.

"I can NOT believe you did that you asshole!" He hit me again and I just kept walking until we got outside. "Stop walking away from me, what the hell did you do that for?" Gabe walked up to me and grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. It was quite amazing how fast he can change his mind about things.

"I got bored. You were sitting there and I thought playing a little game couldn't hurt. But I am sorry and I promise I won't do it again if it makes you that angry." People were most definitely staring at us by now and I could see Lacie and her group of sluts looking our way. Oh what evil things my devious little mind is coming up with.

"You better not do it again, you owe me n-"I spun Gabe around and pulled him into my chest, mashing our lips together. I heard a collective gasp from all the people surrounding us. Gabe pushed me away and glared at me.

"What the fuck Asce?" he yelled. I smiled and pulled him away towards our dorm, thank god for the end of the day.

It took us all of three minutes to run to our dorm and by the time the door had closed we were already making out. Ah, the hormones of teenage boys…


	6. Chapter 5 What I Gotta Do

Chapter 5

_My body is calling out for you bad boy_

_I get the feeling that I just want to be with ya_

_Baby, I'm a freak and I don't really give a damn_

_I'm crazy as a motherfucker_

_Bet that on ya man_

_If you like what you see_

_And you're curiosity_

_Let your mind roam free_

_Won't you pay attention please_

_What I gotta do to get you to want my body?_

_Quarter past three and I'm ready to leave the party_

_**Britney Spears- Get Naked (I got A Plan)**_

Gabe's P.O.V

"No you can't make me do it! NO Asce!" I tried to get away from Asce but only succeeded in falling over the back of the couch. Damn…now I'm trapped against the couch.

"Oh come on you wuss. It's not like you haven't done it before." He pinned me down on the couch, straddling my waist.

"How do you know I haven't done this before?" I yelled as he pulled the dreaded...thing, out.

"Oh, come on. It's like impossible to complain in this situation you whore. Now stop your damn squirming and let me see your face!" Even if he was being sarcastic about the whore comment I glared at him anyway. The action allowed for him to get a firm grip on my face, shit.

"But it's PINK!" I screamed as my last desperate attempt to get out of this.

"Yes but just think of how cool it would be to say you did this!" I sighed in defeat and went limp. Asce smiled in triumph, and with that malicious grin he created a great act of sin.

I hated pink eyeliner with a passion. But, God forbid Asce care. Nope he just put it on me without a care in the world, like_ I_ didn't care what _I _looked like. Well I guess I've gotten used to Asce wanting things his way, then throwing a fit when he didn't get it.

"There! All done! And with the black you were already wearing, it blends perfectly!" he handed me a compact mirror then removed himself from my personal space. I looked into the mirror after on final glare at him and found that, really, it _didn't_ look that bad...

"Ha! See you like it I was right admit it!" I looked up and stuck my tongue out at him; he smiled wider and came over to wrap me in his arms. I sighed and held onto him, never wanting to let go. In the past two weeks he'd become who I wanted to be with during the day and all I dreamed of at night. He took my heart and it didn't matter how short of I time I'd known him; I loved him with all of my being.

Isabelle's POV

I waited patiently outside the club where my friend Penelope and I were to meet my brother and his eccentric new boyfriend. They were late, as they usually were, and my patience was running thin, my mind racing with disturbing thoughts of what they were engaging in that could _make_ them so late…Oh god, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"Izzy are you okay? You look like you saw your brother naked or something." Penelope said as she latched onto my arm.

"Something like that." I muttered so quietly that she couldn't here.

"What?"

"Nothing you don't want to know. Oh look there they are! Gabe, Asce over here!" I waved franticly and caught their attention and nearly died when I saw what my baby brother was wearing.

"Oh my god Gabe your wearing something with color!" I said, choking with laughter at the black skinny jeans and hot pink shirt. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of a scowling Gabe who looked ready to kill me.

"I hate you, die." He said before Asce grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the clubs door where a line was beginning to form.

"Stop whining and let's go. You look fine." Asce stated.

"Yeah to you I look fine. Besides we shouldn't even be here we're underage."

"But they don't know that now do they? Just act natural we'll be fine." And we were fine; we got in with not even a second glance from the bouncer. As soon as we got in Gabe and Asce ran off to the bar, Penelope and I went to go find some sort of table to sit at.

"You don't have to keep your eye on them the entire night Iz, I'm sure they'll be fine." Penelope yelled over the pounding techno music. It was She Wants Revenge's _True Romance. _

"I know they'll be fine I'm just worried about when they get drunk."

"I'm sure they won't do anything to bad."

No one's POV

"AH! ASCE!" The raven haired boy screamed from where he was pushed against the dorm wall. The outburst made the intoxicated blond grind against his lover resulting in a deep moan escaping Gabriel's throat. Asce continued to suck and bite at Gabe's jugular as he pulled him to the couch, too impatient to stumble all the way over to the bedroom.

They were obviously too drunk from the club to realize what they were doing or the consequences of what they were _going _to do. They hadn't gone as far as fucking in the janitors closet that day, Gabe was still a virgin and if he had been sober this probably wouldn't be happening right now.

"OH ASCE YES!" Asce had found his nipples and was now sucking on the right one with a vigorous lust. He needed to have every little inch of his raven haired love and this still wasn't enough, not even near enough.

He pulled down Gabe's jeans and boxers, his own soon following. Expecting some sort of hesitation he didn't continue his actions but instead looked down at Gabe. He was rewarded with the sight of a flushed and beautiful boy spreading himself out for him, wanting to be taken right then.

"Asce, fuck me." He whined and all self control was lost, Asce forgot the need for lube and instead thrust himself into Gabe dry.

A blood curdling scream rose from Gabe's throat when he was so suddenly filled. But the pleasure that came with the pain was not lost on him and instead of pulling away like most did, he began to rock his hips and demand for Asce to continue immediately. Asce obliged and flipped Gabe onto all fours, seeing as he got better access that way. He then continued to pound into Gabriel, shivering at the screams of pleasure and pain that came from the small boy's throat.

"HARDER! FUCK, HARDER!" Asce pulled himself out almost entirely them slammed himself back in as hard as he could, hitting Gabriel's prostate. The action pushed the no-longer-virgin Gabriel over the edge and he came onto the couch before collapsing.

After a couple more thrusts Asce climaxed as well and he pulled out of Gabe before falling next to him on the couch.

Gabe mashed his lips to his blond in a sloppy kiss before he slowly started to fall asleep, the alcohol and sex tiring his small body.

"Goodnight my love." And before passing out with the raven, Asce managed to carry them both to Gabriel's bed.

Meanwhile, with Isabelle at the club...

"Penelope! Grab the bat!" Isabelle yelled over the music piss ass drunk.

"What? Why!" Penelope slurred back.

"I think my brother just lost his virginity!"

"What? Your just drunk! Look your brothers over there!" She pointed to what was a blurry image of a raven haired guy sitting at the bar.

"Oh, okay!" Then they went back to dancing. What they didn't know because of drunkenness-blurred vision was that the black haired blob was a 30 year old guy named Fred and that Gabe really did lose his virginity at that exact moment. How Isabelle knew, we have no idea...


	7. Chapter 6 Suicide of Love

Chapter 6

_**Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
The suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart  
**__**H.I.M.-Killing Lonliness**_

Gabe's POV

I woke up not knowing what the fuck I'd done last night and of course it scared the hell out of me. Especially when I turned around to see a naked Asce laying in bed next to a naked me.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I leapt out of bed taking the comforter with me. "SHIT!" I yelled again. And that mixed with the cold morning air woke up Asce. He sat up and looked around a bit before collapsing onto the pillow and wrapping up in his purple blanket.

"Why must you yell so early in the morning?" He mumbled.

"Are you fucking serious! I'm yelling because I have no idea what the fuck we did last night. Fuck Asce! What the hell were you thinking?" I practically spat the words at him. His head shot up off the pillow and he glared at me.

"What the hell makes you think this is MY fault!?" He yelled.

"Because it something you would do Asce! I should have known you would have taken advantage of me if I was drunk! SHIT!" Now I was pacing around the room angrily with the comforter around my body.

"I was just as drunk as you Gabriel, so don't blame this on me you were the one spreading your legs so willingly last night, not me!"

"You remember what happened?" I was on the verge of tears; I'm not quite sure why I was so upset, I just WAS. It infuriated me that he would get me so drunk so he could fuck me. Maybe it was the bipolarness acting up, but I was so ready to kill him. Fucking disease ruined my life.

"NO! It's just that one moment that sticks out in my mind…got Gabe you are so hot naked." The last part was barely more than a whisper but it still made me blush, and that just infuriated me even more.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get the FUCK out of my room! Out of my dorm out of my LIFE! You stupid fuckface! GET OUT!" Tears were freely streaming down my face as I screamed at him. The sobs choked me, and I buried my face in the blanket that smelled like him.

"Gabe don't-"

"NO! get out you stupid fag! I hate you! I fucking hate! I hate you because you made me love and it's just so wrong Asce! We're so WRONG!" The fits of homophobia were back. God if only I TOLD him about the bipolar, maybe this wouldn't have gone the way it did.

"Fine I'll leave." Asce stood up, and wrapped in his blanket he went to his room. I proceeded to collapse on my floor.

Asce's POV

It hurt. His words hurt, and he probably didn't even realize it. Why was he so fucking sensitive about this? And why the hell must he always be so homophobic? It didn't make sense and it hurt too, it's like being rejected from your own kind. Like a wolf being turned away from the pack because he's a fucking _wolf_. It FUCKING HURTS!

I sat fully clothed on my bed, refusing to move until the tears had finished rolling down my face. I didn't know what to do, Gabe hated me now and it wasn't even my fault, and because of that this anger was welling up inside of me and I began to hate Gabe too. Because he hated himself and because he couldn't see what an amazing and beautiful and god he was just so fucking PERFECT.

These were the thoughts that drew me to that bathroom once again. To the razor that awaited my wrists eventual return. To the deep satisfaction that came with ending this all. But I wouldn't go that far, not now. Mainly because during the first experimental slash (Like a sober druggie getting their first shot of heroine in 3 years.) my cell phone began to ring. It rang a French song that had been on their since I'd gotten the phone. It signified only one persons call.

It was my mother.

I walked away from the bathroom counter and my wrist still bleedin to where my purple phone rested on the bedside table.

"What?" I said simply, if not rudely.

"Listen up you ungrateful shit, I finally found a school that will accept you, so I want you back here by next week. It's your last chance to redeem yourself and our family after the shame you brought upon us." I may no have spoken or heard French in a while but I still understood exactly what she had said. And of course I realized this as my way out.

I wouldn't kill myself today. But only because leaving may make Gabriel see how RIGHT we are. Maybe it would make him see that he needed me as much as I was going to need him.


	8. Chapter 7 I'm a Fake

Chapter 7

_My stomach hurts now,  
And all tied off in lace.  
I pray, beg, for anything to hit me in the face.  
And this sickness isn't me.  
And I pray to fall from grace.  
The last thing I see is feeling.  
And I'm telling you I'm a fake_

**_The Used-I'm A Fake_**

Asce's POV

"How_ dare_ he do that to me? How could he? After all I've _done _for his ungrateful ass. What a...a…_bitch_!" I was beyond angry at this point, so now I was ranting over my cell phone to one of my friends in FRANCE.

"Slow down love, what did he do?" Caemon asked. In French obviously, he never could grasp English.

"So after all that happened yesterday I go to class this morning to see him making out with some blond _slut_ in the hallway, a _girl_ slut Caemon, a fucking GIRL! Fuck I am so angry at the moment. Gabriel is such a fucking idiot to be stuck in such a denial about liking it up the ass. It's really not that big of deal, you go around advertising yourself like a common street whore."

"Gee Asce thanks for the compliment. Have you maybe thought about the fact that maybe it isn't as easy for him then it is for us? Americans are sensitive about their manhood and don't exactly find it natural to start making out in the middle of class like we did."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Good times, good times. But that's beside the point, Gabe told me he loved me and then we sleep with each other, _drunk_, and he suddenly hates me. What the fuck!"

"Maybe you should make out with someone else, make him jealous before you leave."

"This is why I miss you darling. You're a fucking failing relationship guru."

"Have you ever thought about your words before you speak?"

"Nope, bye." I hung up the phone and proceeded to pack my suitcases for when I was leaving in two days.

Gabe's POV

"That asshole! How could he do that to me? No, how _dare_ he do that to me!" I yelled to my sister over the phone. I was currently I the boy's bathroom during class. I had seen Asce making out with some other guy in the courtyard in front of our dorm and had finally lost it when he was outright_ flirting_ with the slut during class. So here I was, angry and ranting to my sister during her free period.

"Well in all fairness, you did kind of do it to him first." She replied in an obviously bored tone.

"I don't care! I did it because I'm not gay and I wanted to prove it. He did it to spite me!"

"Why would it be considered spiting you if you're not gay?"

"Shut up! What do I do Isabelle? He leaves in two days?" I cried. Contrary to how I acted and what I said, I didn't want him to leave. There was some part of me deep down that _knew_ I couldn't live without him. The only problem was that in its epic battle for dominance with the stubbornness of my bipolar disease, it was too weak to win control.

"Just apologize or something tell him how much you love him."

"I don't _love_ him!" I was getting increasingly angrier for reasons I wasn't quite sure of and was yelling so loud that when a boy entered the bathroom during my rant, he wheeled around and hauled ass back out.

"Then why do you want him to stay?"

"I DON'T Isabelle! I just…I don't…I…Shut the fuck UP!" I flipped my phone closed with a force I didn't know I contained and ended up smashing my fingers in it; which resulted in a fierce shout of fuck and a smashed mirror that my phone was now embedded in. I swiped the tears from my eyes and proceeded back to my classroom.

When I reentered the room, we (yeah you know who) both gave each other the Drop-Dead-You-Heart-Breaking-Piece-of-Shit look. And I continued on to my seat behind him. The rest of the period consisted of me trying to blow up his head with my mind. Fun day.

Asce's POV

The Day of the Move

I stood in the living room checking to make sure I had all my bags while at the same time trying not to look at Gabe; for I feared that if I did I would drop down on my knees and beg him to take me back. No, if I was leaving, I was leaving with that little shred of my manly dignity still intact.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving now." I murmured with my back still turned to Gabe, who was no doubt reading _Psycho_ (his favorite book) on the couch thinking of all the ways he could kill me.

"That's nice, don't let the door chop your head off when you leave, I don't feel like getting the blood out of the carpet. That shit stains like a bitch. Wait, you know what, I don't care. Go ahead, decapitate yourself." He said. What was it with his family and violence? Isabelle threatened me all the time, now Gabe?

"Right, well bye I guess." And so I began the rigorous process of getting all 3 of my suitcases downstairs.

"Au revoir Asce, enjoy all the little sluts I'm sure you have in France." Ahh the final words goodbye were always the sweetest.

Gabe's POV

Two Days after the Move

I twirled the small but sharp knife around and around with my fingers as I lay on my bed. How could I have let him leave? Why couldn't I_ fight_ the disease that made me drive him off? What the_ fuck_ was wrong with me?

Everything.

Every single _fucking_ thing was wrong with me. I was useless and stupid and _definitely _not good enough for my Asce. My Asce who left me all alone because I'm fucking _diseased_. And I don't mean gay diseased, no, bye now I was sane enough to realize what an idiot I am. I'm stupidity diseased, bipolar diseased, unstable, ugly, pitiful, worthless diseased. And I absolutly _despise_ myself.

Asce is the only one who loves me despite the absolute filth I am, and I gave him up. Broke his heart then sent it through the paper shredder of love. The suicide of love, that's what that morning was.

So it was only right that I slashed that beautiful glinting knife through my pale skin. The skin that Asce had held to his lips and called beautiful. Why? Why would he say such a thing when it was so colorless and boring? But now, now it was truly beautiful as the ruby red blood spilled over it, god how I missed the sight. The image of the bittersweet crimson delight I had painted so many times.

It was sight of wonder, but still not as awesome (**authors note: I use this word in its original and powerful context. Not the crap it's been degraded to today**) as the sight of the sinful liquid staining my love's skin. Nothing could stand up and call itself a wonder against that.

But this wouldn't be complete without the second shaky cut to the other wrist. No, one more and this becomes pure ecstasy. Yet, the burning was still there. I could still feel it, the need for Asce. The need for the love of my life; and once I had noticed it, it grew stronger until it consume me once again. I dropped the knife a curled up in a tight, protective ball, tears falling freely from my eyes, and with my bleeding wrists pressed directly on my heart, as if I could somehow stop It from breaking and ripping open my chest.

1 Month Later

"Gabriel Harrow Valentine!" Isabelle screamed as she entered Gabe's room. He was lying on his floor, bleeding wrists and needle wounds face up, with his eyes in a far away gaze. He had thoroughly lost it in only a week when he realized he would never see Asce again. This was realized when every one of his one hundred something e-mails was finally answered with a simple, "Fuck you."

It had broken him, thrown him over the cliff that he had been on the edge of since that first day. It had put him into a whole new world and when he had been drinking at a bar 2 weeks ago, telling his sorrowful tale to the young man sitting aside him, he was given the relief of drugs.

The first time he did it, the drugs made the pain go away, so he did it again and again but the same effect was not to be created. Thus, he began to try other things, sex being among them. He no longer cared because that stinging pain from the emptiness wouldn't go away. The void in his heart wouldn't become filled no matter _what _he did.

And his sister obviously hadn't known which is why she had screamed upon seeing her baby brother drugged and bled out half to death. It's not that she didn't know why he would do it, it's that he had actually done it.

"Gabriel! What the fuck?" She knelt next to her brother and pulled him up into her arms. "You can't do this to me. Asce would hate th-" She couldn't finish her sentence because it drowned out by an agonized cry from Gabe. She immediately felt guilty about mentioning the A word around her brother. She sighed and began to drag her brother over to his bed where she then let him fall asleep.

She sat next to him with a cool washcloth and trash can all night because she loved her brother and couldn't stand to see him like this. So completely dead inside. So she decided that she would kill Asce if he ever came back.

"Isabelle?" Gabe slurred, half asleep.

"Yeah Gabe?"

"Is it wrong to want him to come back? Because it hurts so much without him." The words stung her when she realized that her brother still loved the bastard.

"No, it's not wrong. And I'm sure he still loves you, I'm sure he'll come back when he realizes it." Her brother smiled and turned over to fall asleep again.

"That's good." And with the reassurence, he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8 So Far From You

Chapter 8

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take  
from every heart you break  
And like the blade you stain  
Well I've been holding on tonight_

_**My Chemical Romance- Helena**_

Asce's POV

_A funeral, black as the night. The vision holds no color but for the green roses upon the unmarked grave. Desolate and deserted is the gravestone that the leaves dance around. And the preacher stands alone and preaches words I'm unable to hear. It is obvious the funeral is mine._

_There appears to be none present but the father who speaks to the wind. The picture shifts and I gaze upon a single figure standing in the absent crowd. A figure that clutches emerald green roses, a figure with hair black as ebony and sparkling green eyes that shine with more intensity then the roses. Eyes that, when gazed into, seemed to reveal everything worth living for._

_Then the picture began to shift. Lines began to appear on the boys arms and ruby red blood began to fall. Then appear the tears of crimson, blending with his running makeup. And soon streaks of black and red covered his face as he clutches himself with his bloody arms. He is in pain and I can't even hold him, I can't comfort him because I left him all alone._

_I tried to scream his name but I couldn't hear myself. I screamed louder and louder and even though I was silent I tore up my lungs. But I wouldn't cease the screaming because somehow I knew that if I couldn't save him and hold him in my arms; tell him everything was okay, that he would suffer even more._

_He would die._

* * *

"Shit!" I woke up scared and in a cold sweat. Another dream about him. Another dream trying to convince me to go back to the boy I loved. Even when I know I can't because if I do, I'll just fuck things up for the both of us.

I couldn't face him, not after 2 months of thinking things over and another month of accepting the fact that he was too good for me. I was now at peace with the fact that I was pathetic, worthless, and utterly despicable. And now my only friend was my purple handle knife. Well, that, and Caemon.

"Dreams again?" Caemon asked from the other side of my bed. Caemon and I had what was known as a very…different relationship. We slept with each other but didn't consider ourselves "together." Like friends with benefits, or me with my own personal whore.

"Yup. And there getting more depressing every night. I can't fucking _stand_ this." I turned over and buried my head in the pillows. Caemon laid his head on my back and proceeded to trail kisses down my spine. It was oddly comforting, but when I thought of Gabe doing the same thing, a shooting pain shot through my entire body.

"Stop." I muttered on the verge of tears.

"What? But I-"

"Just fucking stop!" I shot up off of the pillows and pushed Caemon away.

"I-I-I'm sorry. Really Asce, if you miss him so much that you can't sleep with me without crying you asshole, maybe you should just go back." Caemon left the bed and began to pull on his drainpipe tight, pink skinny jeans. "Fuck you."

"Caemon wait. I'm sorry, just don't leave."

"When you decide to either give up or go back to that little American slut of yours, I'll come back. Au revoir asshole." And with his tight little jeans, black converse, black shirt, and pink Marc Jacob sunglasses, he left.

I wonder how adorable Gabe would look in that outfit. Dammit, why the fuck couldn't I forget about him? Why couldn't I get the image of his perfectly shaped naked body out of my head? I curled up in my bed again and let the pain take over me as I reached for my purple knife. Soon I would end the numbness of being alone.

* * *

I hate Mondays. They signified another school week in a place I hated. I was on the verge of killing everyone in Marsalis already, and then they throw me in a fucking school. In my opinion, they were asking for genocide.

And the city on the walk to school was just as fucking boring. Fuck, this country was boring, I guess. It used to be the men that enticed me in this godforsaken place, but all I want was Gabe now. But of course I can't have him, so I'm stuck making fun of fat people in my head on my walk to school.

I turned my iPod up louder and tried to numb my mind so it would stop thinking for once. Only another 5 minutes or so, just blast Helena louder and I can get through this walk. Yes, loud music will work just as long as someone I know doesn't interr-

"Hey Asce! What's up?" Fuck! There goes that genius plan. I wished for noise canceling headphones as I turned around.

I was then greeted with the sight of one of my friends from my old school and my drummer in my band. I missed the band, didn't miss him. He was tall, 6"0 maybe, with black hair with flame red bangs that covered his right eye. He donned an entirely black outfit and wore red rimmed sunglasses.

"Liam! No fucking way! Asshole…" The last part was muttered under my breath and the rest was said with an obviously fake enthusiasm. The sarcasm was not lost on him and I was soon stuck in a headlock.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let go fucker, I can't BREATHE!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his lean yet ridiculously strong arms.

"If you can talk you can breathe. So how have you been? Caemon told us all about that little slut who broke you tiny little heart. Now you know how I feel, ironic isn't it?" Still caught in his grasp he began to walk.

"One, Gabriel is not a slut. Two, the circumstances of me dumping you are completely different. You're a fucking possessive psycho so I got away from that relationship because I feared for my life. I however, am not a psycho. Thus, that couldn't have been the reason he dumped me. This is where your sad excuse for logic fails dear Liam."

"I see you still talk too much. I can't believe your topping someone other than Caemon. Must be the Californian air, it's made you quite different Asce you're so dull now. Even you hair is boring." Liam stopped and released me so I could stand up straight, I still barley came up to his chin.

"What do you mean my hairs dull?" I asked wile finger combing said hair. He handed me a compact and I looked to see that he was, technically, right. I hadn't really paid much attention to my hair because compared to Gabe's it wasn't boring. It used to be white with chunks of were dyed hot pink, then the back was spiked to perfection. Now it was platinum blond and flat.

"Okay so it's a little boring." I scowled at my reflection then handed it back to Liam.

"Well your gonna have to fix that if you want to front our band again Asce. Well that is if we don't hire someone else to sing first, we have lots of enticing people lined up to take your place you know." I continued to walk to my school and looked for the closest salon to our campus.

"No you don't. I know you and Evette are too scared and lazy to hire someone else."

"What if Caemon hired someone else?" I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Caemon is a very obedient little boy. Both you and I know that he would never betray me. So stop trying to convince me to rejoin a band I was going to rejoin anyway, you're lying just lessens the very little respect I have for you. Now, shall we continue to walk, preferably in silence?"

"Yeah, right, of course, sorry." The only way to make Liam shut the hell up was to denounce and degrade him in very richly worded sentences.

"So, Caemon tells me you and Evette have transferred schools for me. What could have possibly possessed her to do that?"

"Caemon and I were in all her classes."

* * *

"Remove it Liam or I will break your fucking hand." I muttered in English to the mentally redundant fuckhead sitting next to me. Liam could speak English fluently and immediately withdrew his hand from my upper crotch. I will admit I wasn't really the creator of that plan. Neither was Liam actually, science was just so fucking boring it didn't matter who came up with it.

"Both of you knock it off before we get caught." I looked behind me to see a sevearly annoyed Evette. She was our guitarist and my best friend since kindergarten. She stood at 5"0 and had short white blond hair with bubblegum pink tips and pink side swept bangs.

"He started it Eve. He's the Perv, not me." I whispered to her.

"I don't care who started it I'll-"

"Ms. Leonois Mr. Cyrille, please shut up." Ahh the French were so polite, even the teachers extended this niceness to you. Amazing fucking country I live in.

We waited till the teacher turned around again until our conversation ensued.

"So your definitely gonna fix your hair after school right? Because it's unbelievably hard to look at Asce." Evette stated under her breath. It may now seem apparent that my complimenting skills may have rubbed off on other people.

* * *

"Wow…just fucking…wow. When I had said different I didn't expect this."

"Well Evette, I like to go all out. I would expect you to know this by now." I fingered my newly colored locks. I had gotten them died colored white with chunks a neon blue. Just a spontaneous decision.

"Apparently. So tell me what are we going to do about this Gabriel situation?" Liam asked as we walked towards Caemon's house from the salon. Evette had decided to immediately resume band practice and Caemon had agreed. He was still angry at me but his dedication to our still unnamed band was unaware of that.

"So why didn't Caemon transfer with you guys?" I asked.

"His parents found out you were going there and didn't want you to distract him from his classes. His grades suck major ass right now." Evette answered.

"Really? The sluts smarter than me. But I guess it makes sense that his parents don't like me. I did make their son gay. I have that effect on people you know."

"Yeah, but after you get them to fall in love with you, you dump them. Then shake your perfect ass on the way out just so they know what their missing. God, Asce, you are such a tease." Liam stated from where he stood next to me. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the gate in front of Caemon's house. I pressed the button on the intercom and yelled at Caemon to open his damn gate.

The iron bars swung open and we walked to his house. We then continued on our way to the soundproof practice room in the house where we met up with Caemon.

"Ahh, it's so nice to see Laundromat Love Affair back together again." I said as I plopped down on the only couch in the studio. I picked up the purple bass that was on it's stand next to the couch and began to strum a few notes to one of our songs. I stopped when I realized that everyone was still standing around me.

"What's the matter, are we not going to practice?" I asked a little concerned by the serious expressions on their faces.

"Possibly, but first we need to talk to you about Gabe." Caemon said.

"Please don't."

" Don't' think that we can't see how different you are since you came back. You used to hit on every good looking man you saw, now you won't even look at another guy. Asce, Gabriel has obviously been a huge impact on your life if he's made you so different. If he stopped you from cutting yourself, however temporary that may have been, you must seriously value his opinion on you." Caemon said after he sat next to me. I began to feel that familiar pain creep back into my heart again.

"Yeah, and if I remember you correctly, you used to not give a fuck what people thought. And when I talked to you on the phone those couple of times you sounded so happy for once. So…I don't know…free I guess." Liam stated still standing. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes and did nothing to stop them.

"Which is why we have to get you to go back to him Asce. Make you make him love you again."

"I've already fucked things up to severely Evette, he won't take me back." The tears were falling freely now and truthfully, I didn't care. All I could think about was how good it would feel to hold Gabe in my arms again and tell him over and over that I loved him. Maybe then he would realize that I needed him as much as air and he wouldn't make me leave.

"That's why we've come up with the perfect apology plan Asce, there's no way he can say no to you after this. So here's how it's gonna work…"


	10. Chapter 9 Hardest Part of Living

**A/N:** _Hello to all of my amazing and patient fans. Here i give you the penultimate(if you don't know what it means, look it up) chapter of Purple Blood. But dont fret, there will be a just as wonderful and amazing sequal, Green Roses! And i find it apropriate to thank all of my amazing supporters and friends now(HAERTOFAVAMPYRE especially) because without them i wouldn't have had the motivation to finish this story and it would have ended up unfinished and boring like all my other stories. So thank you for helping me achieve this unbelieveably awesome sense of accomplishment!_

* * *

Chapter 9

_you're all that I hoped I'd find  
in every single way  
and everything I would give  
is everything you couldn't take  
cause nothing feels like home  
you're a thousand miles away  
and the hardest part of living  
is just taking breaths to stay  
cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
and I need it_

_**Mayday Parade- Miserable at Best**_

Gabe's POV

I woke to a dream so incoherent it scared me. I moaned and painstakingly opened my eyes, then closing them again when the hangover hit. So I hesitated a moment before cracking my eyes again. I opened them to unfamiliar surroundings, a room with all black décor. Then I shifted in the unknown bed to see a man probably years older than me on the other side.

I realized I was naked under the black sheets and, forgetting the hangover; I tumbled out of the bed, onto the floor, grabbed my clothes, and ran out the door. I pulled on my pants and shirt as I sprinted through the building and exited through the front door. It was still dark and checking the cell phone that was thankfully still in my pants; I saw it was four in the morning.

So I ran through a dark alley shoeless and scantily clothed in the middle of winter, hoping to find cell reception. But apparently I wasn't the only one on the streets at this time and before exiting the alley I was stopped mid-stride by a very intimidating man. I stepped back from the man and ran into another guy right behind me.

"What's a pretty little fag boy like you doing out here so late?" The first man asked with a raspy voice that hinted a smoking habit. I was still groggy from the alcohol and other unhealthy substances I had no doubt consumed earlier, but I could still see the dark lust in the man's eyes. Spinning around, hoping to run past the other man, I was faced with a gleaming knife.

"Well my friend, I don't know what he's doing here. But why don't we make the pretty fag scream." The second mans comment made me scream. But before it developed, my mouth was covered by the first's large hands; he then threw me on the ground. The second then proceeded to hold me down, knife to my throat.

"Disobey and I'll kill you boy." I started to cry desperately and thrash around, hoping to break free of the man atop me. But I had no such luck and the man tore off my clothing with his ice cold hands. I let out a piercing scream which was rewarded with a kick in the ribs by the other man.

A paralyzing fear took over me then and I was silent as the two man continued to rape me. I felt nothing after they finished destroying me and left me alone, bleeding and crying out Asce's name in a dark dirty alleyway.

Isabelle's POV

"I don't know where he is Penelope! He hasn't been home since last night." I yelled to my best friend. We were sitting in my brother's empty dorm, her comforting me as I cried with worry. Gabe had left last night and never come home. And every time I called him I went straight to voicemail. I had no idea where he was or what he'd done and it fucking scared the shit out of me. My baby brother was missing and I couldn't do anything about. The police said they would look but it's already been at least 4 hours without a word from them.

I was out of options and hope. Then my phone began to play Black Cat, my ring tone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket while standing up expecting to see Gabe's name on the caller ID but saw instead the number for the police station. It wasn't good enough.

"Oh god Penny, what if they found him and he's dead? I can't live with myself if he's fucking DEAD!" I collapsed back onto the sofa and Penelope took the phone from my hands when she realized I was to chicken shit to answer it.

"Hello." She said calmly into the phone. She nodded a few times as the man on the other line spoke to her. "Okay thank you." She then hung up the phone and put it back into my hands.

"Oh god he's dead isn't he? He's dead and it's entirely my fucking fault!

"Isabelle, he's not dead. Stop worrying."

"Oh. Well where is he? Are they bringing him back or what?" I was frantic again as I stood up and started to clean up the mess I had made in anticipation of his return.

"He…he's…he's in the hospital Iz." I stopped my cleaning and turned around to face her.

"What! What do you mean he's in the fucking hospital? What the hell happened?" Penelope stood up and took me by the arm. Not saying a word she dragged me to my car then drove us to the hospital.

Third Person

Isabelle walked into the hospital room and began to cry when she saw he bruised and broken little brother fast asleep on the hospital bed. She turned to the nurse and begged to know what happened as Penelope comforted her.

"We're not quite sure. He was awake when the police brought him in and-"

"Where did they find him?" I interrupted.

"We found him in an alley by an apartment building." One of the policemen in the room answered. "He was in pretty bad condition. The guys that did this to him should and will be put away."

"Well what the hell did they do to him!?" Isabelle was on the verge of ripping these people's heads off.

"Well as I was trying to say before, he was carried in and wouldn't let anyone touch him and he wouldn't speak to anyone either. He was barley conscious and when we tried to ask him questions he just blacked out. But according to his injuries we believe he may have been…well…raped." The nurse stated bluntly. She was at the end of her shift and was done with dealing with the families of rape patients. There was a lot more of them then people thought.

Isabelle was fed up as well. With these people, with this hospital, with everything Asce had done to his brothers sanity, and most of all she was done with waiting for him to get back o his own. She was going to take action, and one way or another; she was going to force Asce to come back.

* * *

Gabe's POV

Before the hospital

Everything hurt. My back, my front, my head, my hands, they were all in excruciating pain. And I was covered in blood. I could feel the cuts the man had made on his body every time I had screamed. I could feel the blood trickling from the cuts and into the puddle of water surrounding me.

There was nothing for hours. Not when the sun came up, and not when it had gone down again. I was on the brink of consciousness and had given up trying to move after I saw my phone had been smashed.

Then there was noise. Footsteps and shouting were soon accompanied by beams from flashlights and calls of my name. I was too tired to shout back and just hoped they saw me. Not like it mattered if they didn't. I nothing to live for anymore, maybe death was a good thing. Maybe it would finally bring me peace.

But they did see me and soon I was fighting off the hands that tried to grab me, mumbling incoherent protests as they picked me up. I then sat through a long ride in a very bright vehicle and when being rushed through a building, I finally passed out.

I dreamt of Asce. Of his Cheshire cat grin and his teasing laugh. Of how he filled me with purpose and gave me a reason to live. I dreamt of how his arms would hold me at night when we fell asleep and how when we woke up he would be halfway off the bed in a very uncomfortable looking position. And most importantly I dreamt of his promises to love me forever. I dreamt of how much I fucked everything up.


	11. Chapter 10 My Grand Finale

**A/N: Okay it's finally here. The last chapter of Purple Blood (DUN DUN DUN!) i'm sorry for the wait, i got writers block and then finally forced myself to finish this. I cant promise that Green Roses will be out soon but please wait for me to finish it, dont lose intrest!!!! I love all of my very few supporting fans and please tell all your perverted friends about me. And id like some revews on this story as a whole would be greatly appreciated!**

**So now we begin. drumroll please....**

* * *

Chapter 10

The diagnosis of homosexuality as a "disorder" is a contributing factor to the pathology of those homosexuals who do become mentally ill.... Nothing is more likely to make you sick than being constantly told that you are sick.

~Ronald Gold

There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.

~Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Asces POV

"You really think that's going to work?" I said skeptically to Caemon who sat across from me in my living room. I sat crossed legged on my couch with a cup of tea wondering what kind of crack Caemon was smoking to think that the dumbass plan he had told me about two days ago would work.

"Well do you have a better idea?" He shouted, obviously frustrated with my opinions. I didn't care how angry he was, I wouldn't do that.

"Let it go Cae, we can think of something else…I hope." Evette stated from her spot on my floor.

"Yeah. How about we turn on the TV and try to think of something while we numb our minds." Liam picked up the remote from beside me and flipped the television on to the American channels.

"Ugh, do we have to watch this shit? I don't understand a word of it!" Caemon complained loudly as he tried to grab the remote back from Liam.

Liam ignored him and started flipping through the channels. He hit the Malibu news channel and Caemon succeeded in knocking the remote out of his hand. He flipped the channel just as a new story popped up.

"Wait stop, go back!" I yelled jumping up from my seat.

"What? Why?" Caemon asked. I just ripped the remote out of his hands and hit the "Last Channel" button. When the channel finally popped up, I collapsed back onto the couch. I was right, it was Gabriel's picture. So why the hell was he on the news?

"Oh my god. That's not _your_ Gabe, is it?" Liam stated from the under Caemon tinny body. "Dude, he's fucking hot."

"Shut up! I can't hear the story!" I turned up the volume and listened to the newscaster.

"Late yesterday night High school student Gabriel Valentine was found bloody in an alley in Malibu, California. The police have suspected rape but are not sure seeing as the boy will not speak. All he has given is a description of his attackers which we have been told to show you. If you see these two men please let us know at-"

The rest faded out as my mind dropped into oblivion. Someone had hurt Gabe, _my _Gabe. No one was allowed to touch him like that, _ever. _I will kill whoever did this to my precious little flower, the flower that was my heart and soul. No matter how much he hated me now, I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him.

"Asce, where are you going?" Caemon called after me as I left the living room and entered the kitchen. I reached for the phone and dialed the number of the airline that ran my families private jet. I told them that I would be requiring a flight back to Malibu immediately.

I then ran upstairs and began shoving all of the clothes I could find in a suitcase and telling my friends what I was doing. They could come if they wanted to and I'm quite sure they were all in my car as I drove to the airport.

Gabe's POV

I lay silent in my bed as the TV displayed another news story about me. Why the fuck couldn't they just leave me alone? Let me rot away in silence…

"Gabe, are you hungry?" My sister asked from the other room. I just sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I tuned out the TV and closed my eyes, I pictured Asce holding me. I don't know why, but his face had been the remedy for the madness of my life this past week. He calmed the shouts and intrusive questions, the coddling and the frustration, he made everything okay. Why did I make him go away when I want him so bad? I can't stand this life without the boy that made it all worthwhile.

I let out a sob and buried my head in my knees before the tears fell down my face. All I wanted was his lips on mine again, his arms around me. And because of this I let out fully fledged, heaving, sobs. Isabelle had obviously heard me and came into my room. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly.

"It's going to be okay Gabe. This will all just over." Isabelle said trying to calm me with lies. But I wouldn't let her believe that, nothing was going to be okay. So I shook my head no over and over again, hoping she would just shut up.

"Maybe you should rest now Gabe." Isabelle was obviously tiered of dealing with my antics, and with a kiss atop my head she left me alone.

So like every night in the past three almost four months, I cried myself to sleep with thoughts of my Asce still on my mind.

Asce's POV

France was way too fucking far away from California. Didn't the world understand that I needed to hold my little Gabe NOW? Apparently not because I was still on my jet staring out the window as Evette tried to soothe my frustration. Liam and Caemon were on the other side of the aisle strumming at their guitars without much passion.

Liam had to explain what was on the TV to Caemon on the way to the airport so of course he had tried to comfort me which just resulted in my telling him to fuck off. Later Evette told me he was angry but still more concerned about what I would do to myself if Gabe wasn't ok. He was right to be concerned.

I'm tired of all this drama, all I want is to be with Gabe. To beat him at chess, to fight over the TV remote with him, to kick his ass at Call of Duty, to torture him with eyeliner, I wanted everything to be normal again.

"Asce, everything gonna be okay." I didn't respond to her statement. I was already too busy thinking of Gabe.

* * *

I hated airports, and now that we were out of that one, I breathed a sigh of relief. But this car was still pretty fucking crowded. Caemon was arguing with Liam about what the greatest _Panic at the Disco_ song. "Nine in the Afternoon is going to be a classic!" "But I Write Sins Not Tragedies is the song that made them famous!" While Evette casually dropped in comments that fueled their argument even more.

It was all so trivial that I wanted to kill them. But I just pressed my head against the cool window glass. Just a few more minutes and we'll be at the school. But the conversation soon got louder and I began to bang my head against the window.

"Alright we're here." I looked up as the taxi driver spoke and the car stopped. We were in front of the school now and my heart began to beat erratically. I was finally back.

I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car, leaving my friends to pay. I didn't bother stopping at the front desk for a visitors pass, but instead ran through the school towards where Gabe and I usually ate at lunch. I knew he would be there; routine was a religion to him.

Oh god, it's getting closer and closer and now I can't breathe. I turn one last corner and stop dead in my tracks. Fuck, there he is, as beautiful as ever. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he was shivering, but it didn't matter. He was the most beautiful living organism in this world. And maybe if I begged enough, he would be mine.

I smiled and I felt tears well up in my eyes, then Isabelle saw me. There was a surprised and confused look on her face before she said something to Gabe. He turned around and saw me. My heart stopped.

Gabe stood up and he started to walk towards me, then he started to run. When he got up to me he flung his arms around my neck and crushed his lips against mine. I moaned against his mouth and pulled him closer to me when he jumped up and wrapped his legs around my waist. He tasted like strawberries and…was that alcohol? Whatever, I don't want to know about that right know.

"Asce, Asce, Asce, fuck I missed you." Gabe murmured as he placed light kisses all over my face. How I missed those incredible lips. Hold on, was he wearing purple pants?

"You're wearing purple jeans?" I asked pecking him on the lips and savoring the taste.

"Yeah, is there some something wrong with them?" Gabe replied rubbing his nose up against mine and holding me tighter.

"Well, besides the fact that they scream, 'I'm a homo, beat the shit out of me' they're perfectly fine." And when he pressed those lips against mine, fighting back a laugh, I knew this was the man I wanted to spend my entire life with.


End file.
